It is known to selectively mark/inscribe surfaces of articles with marking content (generally dyes, e.g. pigments or metal particles) from a laser transfer foil by bringing the laser transfer foil into intimate contact with the article surface and applying laser light so that dyes, e.g. pigments, are transferred from the foil to the article (e.g. by separating the pigments from the foil and adhering them to the article surface or by bringing the pigments into a gaseous phase and diffusing them into the article surface). In order to bring the laser transfer foil into contact with the article surface, a vacuum may be applied that by means of suction forces brings the transfer foil into close contact with the article surface. International patent application WO 2008/092649A2 generally discloses such a technology.
It is further known that a non-flat surface of a glass article may be marked by applying a transfer foil over the non-flat surface and irradiating a laser beam from the backside of the glass article onto the transfer foil. Patent application DE 195 176 25 A1 discloses such a technology.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide a method and a device for marking of an article surface that is improved over the known methods and devices or at least provides an alternative to such methods and devices.